This invention relates to a bicycle pedal, and more particularly to such a bicycle pedal as having a shock-absorbing means.
The conventional bicycle pedal has a rigid structure that is not capable of shock-absorbing. Therefore, an impact force imparted to the pedal is transmitted without reduction to bearing parts of the pedal spindle and/or a bicycle crank, occasionally causing damage to or deformation in the pedal or the crank. Specifically in motocross racing, wherein bicycles run in very rough fields and hills, the bicycles are likely to fall down quite frequently, causing deformation in the cranks or damage to bearing parts for the pedal spindle.
According to the present invention, the bicycle pedal has at least one spring member adapted to absorb shocks caused by an axial impact force applied to the pedal.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a bicycle pedal which is capable of shock-absorbing against impact forces applied to the pedal substantially axially of the pedal spindle.
Another object of the invention is to prevent a bicycle pedal from damage to bearing parts for the pedal spindle by an impact force imparted to the pedal.
A further object of the invention is to prevent a bicycle crank from deformation caused by an impact force applied to the pedal.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter in connection with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.